ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE
Lyrics English version translated by clamm-bon eigo-bon on Wordpress Nihongo 何か企んでる顔　最後の花火が　消えた瞬間 浜には二人だけだからって 波打ち際に走る　Tシャツのままで泳ぎ出す 5秒に一度だけ照らす灯台のピンスポットライト　小さな肩 神様にもバレないよ　地球の裏側で 僕ら今　はしゃぎすぎてる夏の子供さ　胸と胸からまる指 ウソだろ　誰かを思い出すなんてさ Romaji Nani ka takuran deru kao saigo no hanabi ga kieta shunkan Hama ni wa futari dake dakaratte Namiuchigiwa ni hashiru Tiishatsu no mama de oyogi dasu Go-Byou ni ichidodake terasu toudai no pinsupottoraito chiisana kata Kamisama ni mo barenai yo chikyuu no uragawa de Bokura ima hashagi sugi teru natsu no kodomo sa mune to mune kara maru yubi Usodaro dareka wo omoidasu nante sa English Translation A face that’s scheming something At the moment the last of the fireworks fades away Because the two of us are the only ones on this shore We run on the beach We start swimming in our T-shirts The lighthouse’s pin-spotlight that flashes just once every five seconds Your little shoulders Even God won’t find out, on the back side of the Earth We are now cavorting too far, children of the summer Chest to chest, fingers intertwined I can’t believe that someone would remember it all Long Version 何か企んでる顔　最後の花火が　消えた瞬間 浜には二人だけだからって 波打ち際に走る　Tシャツのままで泳ぎ出す 5秒に一度だけ照らす灯台のピンスポットライト　小さな肩 神様にもバレないよ　地球の裏側で 僕ら今　はしゃぎすぎてる夏の子供さ　胸と胸からまる指 ウソだろ　誰かを思い出すなんてさ 響くサラウンドの波　時が溶けてゆく真夏の夜 夜風は冬からの贈り物 止らない冗談を諭すよについてくるお月様 走る車の窓に広げはためくTシャツよ　誇らしげ 神様さえ油断する　宇宙の入り口で 目を伏せて　その髪の毛で　その唇で いつかの誰かの感触を君は思い出してる 僕はただ　君と二人で通り過ぎる その全てを見届けよう　この目のフィルムに焼こう そうさ僕ら今　はしゃぎすぎてる　夏の子供さ　胸と胸からまる指 ごらんよ　この白い朝 今はただ　僕ら二人で通りすぎる　その全てを見届けよう 心のすれ違う時でさえも包むように Long Romaji Nani ka takuran deru kao saigo no hanabi ga kieta shunkan Hama ni wa futari dake dakaratte Namiuchigiwa ni hashiru Tiishatsu no mama de oyogi dasu Go-Byou ni ichidodake terasu toudai no pinsupottoraito chiisana kata Kamisama ni mo barenai yo chikyuu no uragawa de Bokura ima hashagi sugi teru natsu no kodomo sa mune to mune kara maru yubi Usodaro dareka wo omoidasu nante sa Hibiku saraundo no nami toki ga tokete yuku manatsu no yoru Yokaze wa fuyu kara no okurimono Tomaranai joudan wo satosu yo ni tsuite kuru otsukisama Hashiru kuruma no mado ni hiroge hatameku Tiishatsu yo hokorashige Kamisama sae yudan suru uchuu no iriguchi de Me wo fusete sono kaminoke de sono kuchibiru de Itsuka no dareka no kanshoku wo kimi wa omoidashi teru Boku wa tada kimi to futari de tourisugiru Sono subete wo mitodokeyou kono me no firumu ni yakou Sou sa bokura ima hashagi sugi teru natsu no kodomo sa mune to mune kara maru yubi Goran yo kono shiroi asa Ima wa tada bokura futari de touri sugiru sono subete wo mitodokeyou Kokoro no surechigau toki de sae mo tsutsumu you ni Long English Translation A face that’s scheming something At the moment the last of the fireworks fades away Because the two of us are the only ones on this shore We run on the beach We start swimming in our T-shirts The lighthouse’s pin-spotlight that flashes just once every five seconds Your little shoulders Even God won’t find out, on the back side of the Earth We are now cavorting too far, children of the summer Chest to chest, fingers intertwined I can’t believe that someone would remember it all The echoing, surrounding waves Time melts at night in the midsummer The night wind is a gift sent by winter The moon that follows, reproving our endless joking The T-shirt spread fluttering in the car window triumphantly Even God gets careless, at the entrance to the universe Close your eyes With that hair, with those lips You’ll feel someone someday You are remembering We’re just, you and me passing through Let’s see it all for ourselves Let’s burn it onto film with these eyes Yes, we are now cavorting too far, children of the summer Chest to chest, fingers intertwined Behold, this white morning Now, you and me, just passing through Let’s see it all for ourselves So we can gather up even just the time that our hearts pass each other by Song Connections/Remixes *An ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE remix was released in July 1999 by Magokoro Brothers, titled SUMMER NUDE 999 REMIX. Trivia *'ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE '''is a very popular hit song in Japan by Magakoro Brothers, which was released adjacently to the arcade release of Pop'n Music 3. Konami (with permission) taking advantage of that adding the song to the game. *'ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE''' (unlike virtually every other song which carried onto future mixes) was very quickly cut and deleted from Pop'n Music. Thus it has never been in any future releases, and was not featured on the CS release of Pop'n Music 3, and frankly was removed from the arcades following Pop'n Music 3. **Magakoro Brothers along with Konami mutually did not allow permission for Konami to continue to use the song in any future mixes and releases. Mainly because the song was a smash top charting hit in Japan, (and still was years after it was released) and Konami would have had to pay royalties to Magakoro Brothers and Sony which was their record label, and Konami decided to cut the song. **It has never appeared on any Pop'n Music soundtracks *'ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE '''is one of the few official Pop'n songs, to not have a banner. As banners in Pop'n games weren't introduced until a few releases later. However Judy is the official character to this song. *'ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE''' is the first license to appear in a Pop'n Music game, followed by Super Pop in Pop'n Music 3 CS. *'ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE' was first released as a single in 1997. It was later included in the Magokoro Brothers' eighth album, I Will Survive. Music Comment From the Magokoro Brothers A classic ring of summer. Song Production Information From the Magokoro Brothers' "SUMMER NUDE" self-cover CD released during summer two years ago. There seems to be a plan to announce a new version of the original "SUMMER NUDE" every two years, a club-style remix was released this year. While making the game, I had to track down an engineer to fix the CD version. However, since the game ends up completely exaggerating the buttons sounds, please listen to the CD if you know this song in Pop'n 3. - HIRO Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Music Video ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE Music ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE (Long Verison) Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:Original Licensed Songs Category:TV/Anime/Animelo